


What It Feels Like

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jae reads fanfics, Jae reads the series, Kisses, M/M, Sleeping Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae got nothing to do so he did what he usually does: lurk on Twitter.He searched a lot of keywords related to their band, including the one that is just out of curiosity: Jaepil.There were a lot of hilarious tweets, a lot of pictures of them staring at each other, video compilations of their interactions and their constant exchanges of look, and some stuff he didn't dare to look because he once did and he swore he's never gonna do it again: fanfictions.But there's a series. A series of Jaepil and accidental kisses.Now he's wondering what it feels like to kiss Kim Wonpil.





	What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> I need to bathe and sleep now so I didn't proofread as usual.
> 
> This has also been sitting in my drafts for a while now but the last part is from brightestday's (@jaebrikilogram) prompt.
> 
> -  
> I used some of the fics in the series, but if you haven't read them yet, it's still okay. You don't even need to read them to understand this one.

Jae heaves a sigh as he plops his phone beside him. Jamie was talking about some of the fans asking her to change style and how she doesn't like it because it's like they're telling her to change who she is and what she's like. They're not loving her for who she is, they're loving her for who she's not and who they want her to be to fit their preferences.

Jae can relate, of course. Being in the same industry and company, they can commune with each other so well. Jae lifted her spirits up and Jamie thanked him before saying her goodnight.

He glances at his bedside table and saw the book he finished reading last weekend. He sipped from Younghyun's coffee, his usual Americano that made Jae grimace right after the liquid made contact with his tongue, two hours ago that he can't pull his consciousness to slip away and be in slumber.

He ruffles his hair as he looks around and finds something to be busy with. His eyes land on the book beside him again. He purses his lips as he contemplates.

It's not like he hasn't reread his old books. It's just that he doesn't feel like reading the one he just finished a few days ago. So as he presses his lips together, he grabs his phone again.

As usual, when he's not on YouTube watching gameplays, playthroughs, and replays of his favorite streamers, he's on the blue app: Twitter.

Unsurprisingly, he finds it very entertaining. Often times, he forgets about the time whenever he lurks. There are touching tweets, hilarious, encouraging, and even outrageous.

For two hours, he scrolled through the tweets with the keywords: Park Jaehyung (because, of course, he's his number one fan), Day6 Jae, Day6, Sungjin, Young K, Wonpil, and Dowoon.

He laughed at so many tweets. He was intrigued by a lot of posts bc he couldn't understand half of what's on them. There were a lot of keyboard smashes, crying emojis, heart emojis, and fans would tweet on their own languages.

As he thinks of another keyword to search, he sees a picture of him smiling and looking at Wonpil. The caption says: W H I P P E D

He has already seen a lot of pictures, videos, and GIFs of them together earlier. Some were even old news to him because again, he loves to lurk, so it's not surprising if he's seen some posts for a couple of times already.

He knits his eyebrows together as he stares at the word. _Whipped? Who's whipped?_ He scrunches his nose. _No, I'm not. If there's someone who's whipped between us, it's gonna be Wonpil. Wait--I'm not saying like someone really is whipped, though._

He shakes his head at the thought and he finds himself tapping on the search bar. He types: Jaepil

It's not like he wants to see tweets about the two of them, he just ran out of ideas on what to search and it just so happened that he saw a picture of them together when he was thinking for a keyword. Yes, that's just it. Nothing more. I mean, why else would he search for _Jaepil,_ right?

He goes to the latest section and sees a tweet posted four minutes ago. The tweet has two pictures: a screenshot of words on the left and a cropped picture of two guys lying beside each other, one was wearing black and the other was in blue.

He reads the caption.

_DO YOU WANT TO // day6 fic_

_[Park Jaehyung x Kim Wonpil // Jaepil]_ _[_ _JaePil: Accidental Kisses Series/Collection (8)]_ _*_ _one-shot; fluff_

His forehead furrows. _A fanfiction._ His eyebrow raises. _Of me and Wonpil._ Another brow raises and his eyes open wide. _Accidental kisses? It's a series? And this is the 8th one?_

He shakes his head and let out a breathy chuckle. Fanfiction. He doesn't want to think about it. He tried reading once and he's scarred for life. And now, there's a fiction of him and Wonpil? And kissing, for that matter? He tilts his head. No, he's never gonna go back to that world. Ever.

This is one of the things that some fans usually do besides the one that Jamie has talked about a few hours ago. Jae has gotten used to some stuff but he still can't comprehend the fanfic world.

He scrolls so he won't be stuck on that tweet. There are a lot of posts with their pictures looking at each other, screen captured during their Vlives, compilation of videos of (still) looking at each other and smiling. Unconsciously, he's already beaming from the things he's been seeing.

There were a few posts that have links for Jaepil fanfics, too, but he'd just scroll past them until he sees another quite familiar format of a tweet: a screenshot of the story's summary, and a cropped picture of two guys. This time, it's a cropped photo of them lying on the floor. It's from one of their photoshoots, he tries to recall.

He doesn't want to look at it a second longer because he doesn't want it to pique his interest. I mean, not interest, just curiosity.

A few minutes after, he sees another part of the fanfiction series. The picture alongside the summary is a screenshot of fanart of him and Wonpil by the poolside.

He scrolls again. He scrolls, scrolls, and scrolls. And there it is again. It's the fifth one in the series, as the caption says. _Last Night_ , he reads the title.

He stares at it for a whole minute before he taps on the tweet. _I_ _just want to know what kind of things MyDays write about the two of us._ He chews his lower lip. _I'm just curious. That's just it._

He clicks the link and he is redirected to the website.

 _Fluff,_ he starts mentally reading the tags, _sleep talking, Wonpil kisses Jae while sleeping, more kisses, blame Jinyoung again, blame He is Psychometric again, Jinyoung performed psychometry._

Okay. First of all-- _Wonpil kisses me while sleeping?_ His forehead creases and a smile plasters on his face. The kind of smile that couldn't believe what he's seeing, though. Not the kind of smile that is pleasured. Because why would he feel that anyway?

And second of all-- _Oh, there's Jinyoung._ He nods. _Okay, now I'm curious why Jinyoung is here, so I guess it's okay to read, right?_ Just as he is about to read, he pauses to think. _But shall I read from the first one?_

His eyes land on the word 'Series' below the Language.

_Previous work._ _Part 5 of_ _JaePil: Accidental_ _Kisses series_ _._ _ Next work. _

He clicks the name of the series and there goes his time to sleep, passing away like how his mind slips away from reality and indulges himself to the world of fiction.

The first one written is in a first-person-POV and the funny thing is, the first person is Jae. So it was like he really was saying the lines himself.

The rest of the works were written in a third person's point of view. In some of the fics, Wonpel is the aggressive one, and in others, it's him.

What he finds interesting though is that in every work, there is a sprinkle of reality. Not saying about what he feels toward the keyboardist, okay? But the scenes that really happened in Day6 were included (although some were changed a bit, but yeah, they're there). He can even recall the videos he has watched that were taken as references in the fanfics.

He can't help it, he has just watched them quite a few times, enough for him to memorize the faces they make. And by few times, those weren't intentional, of course. Just when he's bored and he sees them when he'd search keywords related to their band.

What was Jae thinking and feeling when he was reading? No, he doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to talk about how he _unconsciously_ visualized the kisses; how a smile would display on his face when he found the scene cute; how he let out a few giggles when he'd remember what exactly happened in the real world when he read scenes that talked about them; how he tried to blink and shrug the thought of 'how it feels like' away, so no, he's not going to talk about it. Besides, he wasn't really thinking of anything. He was just curious about what were written in the series.

For the next days, Jae kept on zoning out. Whenever he speaks to Wonpil, his eyes would find their way to his lips and would stay there for a couple of seconds before he'd blink the fanfics he has read in his mind away.

 _This is crazy._ He sighs. _I should've not read that series._

"Hyung, are you okay?" Dowoon asks behind the drum set.

"Yeah. I'm just," he scratches the back of his head, "a little bit sleepy."

"I should've not asked you to come with me."

"No, it's okay." He paints a small smile. "I can't sleep anyway."

They're at their band studio in their company. They arrived a little past three in the morning, now it's almost four.

"I'll just take one video and let's go back to the dorm."

Jae raises an eyebrow. "It's not even an hour yet."

"It's okay. I'll just go back later at ten."

The guitarist nods and lets the drummer do what he needs to.

When they got back at the dorm, Sungjin walks out of his bedroom door.

"Jae, can you please wake Wonpil up?"

"You guys are heading out?" Jae asks as Dowoon walks past him.

"Yeah, we're buying a gift for Jamie's birthday," Sungjin answers before he turns his back and heads to the kitchen.

Jae nods and slowly opens the door of their keyboardist's room. He takes a peek and he sees the younger sleeping soundly on his bed.

He slips himself inside and slowly approaches the bed. He's just about to put a hand on the shorter's arm to shake him, but the sight before him made him forget what he needs to do.

His eyes travel from Wonpil's hair down to his lips.

_“No, I wasn't thinking of kissing you.”_

_“You're thinking of kissing me?”_

_I flip my head towards him and knit my brows. “I wasn't.”_

_“You said you weren't thinking of kissing me.”_

_“Yeah. ‘Cause I wasn't thinking of kissing you.”_

He shakes his head. Why did he just remember the lines from the first fic in the series? _It's not like I was thinking of kissing him right now,_ he tells himself but his eyes are still not leaving the younger's lips.

_The sweetness that I couldn't taste no matter how many boxes of Pocky I eat. It's the sweetness of his lips. It's sweeter, even. And the softness of them, even if they're pressed against mine, adds to the flavor that the chocolate couldn't give. It's as if my lips are pressed against a cotton candy._

He bites his lower lip. _Will it be like that?_ Different kissing scenarios played in his head. His mind is stuck at the fifth fic where there's a sleeping Wonpil.

He swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. There is also a sleeping Wonpil before him right now. If he narrows their distance if he leans closer, will something magically happen that will cause them to accidentally kiss?

Before he can even stop himself, he finds his body already leaning down, his face getting closer to the younger's. His mouth falls agape slightly as his throat suddenly feels dry and his eyes twitch.

 _What does it feel like?_ He lets out a soft breath. _I wonder what does it feel like to really kiss him._

The last sentence he thought of pulled his consciousness back. _What am I even thinking?_ He shuts his eyes tightly and slowly flips them open. _I will never read any fanfic again._ Just as he is about to straighten up, Wonpil shifts and his arm flies toward Jae, his forearm behind Jae's nape.

The space between their faces vanished. Their lips are against each other's. Jae's eyes are wide open while Wonpil has his still closed.

The guitarist can feel the younger's soft breathing. _He really is asleep._ He slowly pulls back, gathering some enough strength to get away from being locked by the keyboardist's arm, but not enough to wake him up.

_Did… Did we just kiss?_

_Accidentally?_

Jae blinks. He's already outside the younger's room. _It's that series fault._

"Is he up?" Sungjin's voice brings him back to his senses.

Jae looks up at their leader, blinking at him blankly. _Oh right._ Yeah, right. _I forgot I needed to wake him up._ Yes, he forgot because he was thinking about kissing and it did happen.

"Uhh," he tilts his head, "I'll try again."

A week after, Jae finds himself lying beside the keyboardist. The latter is already fast asleep while he has his back straight against the mattress and he's been staring at the ceiling for quite a while now, too.

If you're thinking he's uncomfortable, well, you're wrong. He's not. There's no reason to be. It's not like he's recalling the accidental kiss right now. And it's not like he has been replaying it in his mind for the past days, or has been unconsciously biting his lower lip as he thought about the sensation of the younger's soft lips against him. He also hasn't been remembering the sound of his soft breath, the sound of Wonpil sleeping peacefully. His eyes haven't been looking at the keyboardist's mouth longer than last week either. And of course, he never thought about when and how will the next kiss happen.

So why would he be uncomfortable, right?

Oh, yeah. Because everything _did_ happen.

 _Why am I here again?_ He sighs. _Oh, right. The air conditioner is broken in my room and he offers me to sleep here._

He pulls the blanket up. _Should I just go back to my room?_ His forehead furrows as he contemplates. _But I can't take the heat._

He remembers how poor Younghyun would turn the AC off when he used to not feel well but Jae would turn it on in the middle of the night because he felt hot.

Thankfully, sleepiness comes to visit an hour after.

The next morning, Jae is welcomed by the sight of Wonpil in slumber, facing him. His eyes examine the eyelashes of the latter, then they travel down to his nose, tracing the outline of it. He smiles. _Very boop-able._ His hand slowly reach for it and he lets his index finger softly touch it. He beams again as his eyes lazily blink.

As he pulls his hand away, his gaze shifts down to the younger's slightly parted mouth.

Their kiss plays in his head again and he unconsciously pressed his lips together.

 _This is really driving me crazy._ He tells himself with eyes shut. Maybe he really is out of his mind now. Although he knows he isn't supposed to, even just to think about it, he can't help it.

Every kissing scene of them that he has read already invaded his mind. Like the one where they plant a peck on each other's lip alternately, or the one where he was trapped between the door and Wonpil's body. There was also one that they practiced kissing together. They must have affected him a lot that he hasn't been thinking straight for more than a week already.

Yeah, he really is crazy because he's closing their gap again. His face is just a few inches away from the younger's now.

_What am I even doing?_

Before he can even back out, Wonpil's eyes flip open and his widen. The air is trapped in his throat and he is stuck like a statue in his position--slightly facing the younger, his head is lifted up from the pillow as he uses his elbow to support his weight.

"What are you doing, Jae?"

_Yeah, what am I doing?_

"Uhh, I was just about to get up." He answers as he slowly sits up.

Wonpil narrows his eyes at him. "Were you just going to kiss me?"

Jae's head flips back at him. "What?!" He chuckles breathily. "Why would I even do that?"

"You're not going to do it?"

Jae's eyebrows furrow. "O-of course, no."

Wonpil sits up, too. "Well, if you're not going to, then I will."

Before the guitarist can even process what Wonpil has said, the keyboardist already clutched his shirt and pulled him abruptly. Then suddenly, he finds the latter's lips pressed against his.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest from being so taken aback and it's now having a race with who-knows-what, but Jae only knows his heartbeat is being wild.

He gazes at the countenance of the younger, examining his lashes again before he slowly closes his eyes, too, and indulge himself to the pleasure that is being given to him.

He doesn't need to wonder what it feels like to kiss Wonpil anymore because, at this very moment, the keyboardist is kissing him. Now all he needs to do is kiss back and savor the moment.

What does it feel like? He doesn't want to tell. He only wants to keep it for himself. He doesn't want other people to know how nice it is to kiss Kim Wonpil, they might just want to kiss him, too. So, no.


End file.
